The Beard known as Quomandan Attar
The Story of the Beard known as Quomandan Attar is an old one. Where there is light, there is darkness, and in this case, the dark beard known as Quomandan Attar. The beard is actually believed to be an ancient source of evil matched only by the powers of the light beard. Though the beards have existed since the dawn of time, the first overt reference to either of them is found in the New Testament of the King James Bible. A man known as Jesus of Nazareth is introduced in the New Testament. What the apostles failed to report was the significance and independence of Jesus’ mythical beard. Though the vessel of the son of god was sent to save us for our sins, the eternal presence of the beard of light (reddish in color) embodied what is commonly referred to as the Holy Ghost. Though it is not recognized, Jesus drew on his beard for much of his divine strength. Much in the same way, the dark beard (dark brown or black in color) known as the deceiver, was capable of summoning the forces of darkness. While the beard of light strengthened its wearer, the beard of darkness controlled its victims, pushing suggestions into their subconscious, and using any weak hearted souls to further its malicious ambition. The beard is known to have possessed key members of the San Hedron Council, a flock of Sheep, and Judas Iscariot. After imprisoning, trying, and killing Jesus, the dark beard had forced the light beard out of its host, preventing it from balancing the forces of good and evil. For the next twelve hundred years, the beard delighted in the ebb and flow of civilizations. In the late 12th Century, it saw an opportunity to reign evil down upon the earth once again. After enslaving a weak nomad in the vast steppes of Asia, it began to systematically wipe out all that stood in its path. At the height the Mongolian Empire, it was the vastest territory ever to be controlled. History is unsure of the exact cause of his death, but the records of the day tell us that he went mad trying to cut the evil stubble from his cheeks and cut off his que in the process. Upon seeing the man deprived of the source of all his masculinity and honor, he was drowned in yak feces. Yet again the beard hid in the shadows until the 1550s, when it reappeared on what would become a revolutionary seer from Provence. It is said the Michelle de Nostredame (latinised as Nostradamus) foretold the future while stroking his beard. Though righteous at heart, Michelle could tell the future, but could only communicate it through the series of rhymed quatrains. Hailed after his death as one of the most accurate seers in history, would never be able to warn people or change the future, due to the beard’s evil manipulation. Full comprehension of Nostradamus’ prophecy only occurs after the events happen. So it seems always, the beard will lurk in the darkness, waiting for a chance to do global evil by overtaking and manipulating the bearded ones. Wherever the beard is sighted, it is doing evil. Uninterrupted and unhindered by the beard of light. Category:The Cabal of Baby Jesus Haters Category:Things That Hurt The Baby Jesus Category:Lover of Immoral Bears Category:Mythical Hair Category:Evildoer Geography Section Category:French Category:Asian Category:Maybe Asian Category:Jewish Category:Biographical Stub Category:False god